


Time Heals

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Grieving Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: Sebastian’s grandmother had been a kind woman. Strong, unyielding and seemingly unbreakable. Yet, a warm heart – which she had clearly passed on to her grandson. Blaine's been there every single day trying to help piece it back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for “I need you, though” and “Sorry, were you asleep?”

It takes Blaine a few minutes to bring himself to reality. The mattress is soft below him, and the moon casting a soft glow through the window is the only thing that allows him to see anything.

Not that he _needs_ to see to know that either there is an eager leech suckling red marks into his neck, or Sebastian’s evidently trying to get his attention. A strong hand grips at his hip, and he can feel Sebastian moving behind him, his bare chest lined right up against Blaine’s spine.

“Bas-“ Blaine whines.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” Sebastian asks, not sounding or looking remotely sorry if the smirk that he feels curving on his neck is anything to go by.

Blaine huffs, twisting underneath the sheets to face Sebastian and give him a soft glare. “Seb, it’s-“ he squints at the alarm clock behind his boyfriend’s head, “It’s four in the morning,” he whines.

Still, he can’t find himself to be mad. Even through the pale silver glow of the moonlight that dimly lights the small bedroom that they call their own, Blaine can still see the flicker of sorrow in those gorgeous olive eyes, the smirk fading slightly.

“I need you, though,” Sebastian says quietly.

“Bas…” Blaine pries his boyfriend’s roaming hand so that he can thread his fingers through it, catching his eyes with his own. “Do you want to talk about it?”

If the way that he holds himself isn’t enough of a sign – tight and clenched, as though if he loosens his bones, he’ll fall to pieces – the taste of his whiskey-soaked tongue certainly speaks for itself when Sebastian, rather than replying, brings their mouths together once more.

Sebastian’s grandmother had been a kind woman. Strong, unyielding and seemingly unbreakable. Yet, a warm heart – which she had clearly passed on to her grandson. Blaine had witnessed first-hand how that heart got crushed upon the news of her passing. He’s been there every single day trying to help piece it back together.

Seeing someone who’s usually so confident and outspoken fold in on themselves as Sebastian has breaks Blaine’s heart, too, but all he can do is be there for him.

Then again, it’s not like there’s a hell of a lot Blaine can do there, either.

When it comes down to the serious things, Sebastian talks with his body rather than his words. It’s in the way he holds himself. The way that he holds Blaine – as though he’s the most precious thing in the world, as though if he loosens his grip even remotely, Blaine might slip through his fingers. When they make love, Sebastian will bury his face in his neck, and his body will tremble with sobs, and all Blaine can do is wipe his tears when they’re done and tell him that everything will be okay.

And it will. All they need is time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
